¿por qué te fuiste?
by kura-Chan9
Summary: Fic shounen ai, SetoJoey, una cita, una noticia, una muerte, espero que les guste, capi 2
1. Default Chapter

Hola, soy kurachan , , espero que les guste mi fic titulado  
  
"POR QUE TE FUISTE"  
  
Aclaración:Supongo que ya saben que Yugi Oh no me pertenece, solo escribo esto por mero entretenimiento para mi y los lectores.  
  
YAOI   
  
CAPITULO I La cita  
  
POV (Point of view) de Joey  
  
(Punto de vista)  
  
"Hoy va a ser el mejor día de mi vida , voy a ir a su casa, ¡el amor de mi vida me ha invitado a su casa, vaya que regalo de cumpleaños!. No me sorprende que se haya enterado, he sido tan descuidado, pero gracias a eso voy a ir a su casa. Cielos ahora que lo recuerdo no me he presentado, ya saben, con eso de que uno está emocionado, todo se olvida, pero bien, soy Joey Weehler y de la persona de la cual les hablo en nada más y nada menos que Seto Kaiba y es de la persona de la que estoy enamorado. Si, se que es estúpido enamorarse de la persona que siempre te trató mal, te insulta y demás, y no, no soy masoquista, lo menos que me gusta es sufrir, pero me empecé a fijar en él porque me he enterado de que siempre estuvo solo, al principio solo fue lástima después compasión y eso terminó convirtiéndose en amor. Pero regresando a lo anterior, pienso y me pregunto ¿sentirá él lo mismo por mi?, ¡cielos!, ¡rayos!, lo que sea, pero ¿y si solo está jugando conmigo?, ¿si solo quiere burlarse de mi?, ¿si solo quiere usarme para después desecharme como si fuera un kleenex?, no creo soportarlo. Aunque si quiero saber la respuesta a estas preguntas debo ir, y oh-oh, esperen alguien me está hablando, levanto la vista, es Yugi, mi mejor amigo." -¿Que onda Yugi?-"le pregunto algo desconcertado al ver el aula vacía"  
  
Yugi: Es lo que te pregunto Joey.¿qué transita por tus venas?, desde hace un buen estás como desconectado del mundo-"dice algo molesto al ver que apenas le puse atención"-.  
  
Joey: Nada, solo hablaba con mis amigos imaginarios - "digo estirándome y algo nervioso al recordar lo que estaba pensando"- Oye, ¿porque esta vacío todo el salón de clases?.  
  
Yugi: Pues verás, durante tu viaje a la luna tocaron el timbre para salir-dice desesperado,   
  
"vaya con que viaje a la luna, pues mas bien me parece un viaje al paraíso, el día de mi cumpleaños, ¡OH NO¡ Yugi me dijo que celebraríamos mi cumpleaños en su casa, ya recuerdo porque no están Tristan y Tea, a ver que excusa le pongo."-  
  
Yugi: pues ya hay que llegarle a mi casa.  
  
Joey: ¿Para que?, por si no lo recuerdas yo tengo que trabajar para mantenerme -"digo haciéndome el loco y el indignado"-.  
  
Yugi: ¿cómo que para que Joey Weehler?- dice haciendo notar su hartazgo.-  
  
Joey:¿Para que?, apúrate porque hoy tengo que trabajar horas extra -"pregunto e intento hacer notar ansias por retirarme, el trabajo, que buena excusa" -.  
  
Yugi: ¿Tu?-dice señalándome con el dedo- ¡trabajar el día de tu cumpleaños!-dice exaltado-No te creo.  
  
Joey: Vamos Yugi, hoy no es mi cumpleaños es mañana-"digo haciéndome de nuevo el loco"-.  
  
Yugi: Y ahora te haces que no te acuerdas que es tu cumpleaños, bien Joey, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros-"dice sarcástico, creo que el Yugi inocente y comprensivo que conocí ya no está aqu"-.  
  
Joey: Rayos, y yo que pensé que era mañana, y ayer le dije al gerente que hoy trabajaría horas extra-"digo poniendo una cara de lamento, creo que se la creyó, ufff de la que me salve"-.  
  
Yugi: pues ya que, supongo que ahora te vas a largar a trabajar- "valla que se sulfuró, se dio la vuelta y se fue echando chispas, pero bueno, ahora tengo que descifrar que me voy a poner, diablos soné como una chica que va a ir a su primera cita... ja ja ja, bien, voy a cambiarme y voy a su casa, aunque viéndolo bien todavía tengo tiempo antes de las 7:00"  
  
Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado este capi, y no le hagan mucho caso al summary (muy chafa por cierto¡¡) 


	2. pOv De SeTo

POV de Kaiba  
  
Rayos, no se como pude invitar al cachorro a mi casa, y después que le voy a decir, es más, no se siquiera como voy a actuar, demonios no se que pensar, digo, ya tengo claras mis preferencias sexuales, pero mírenme ahora, yo, el grande y todo poderoso CEO Seto Kaiba no sabe que va a decir, ya me lo imagino todo: "Hola Joey, yo te invité para decirte que me vuelves loco" y ahí queda la conversación, ja que lindo me voy a ver. Aunque lo único que tengo seguro es que no me va a rechazar, ahhhh todo fue tan obvio, para empezar siempre se me que da viendo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, aunque pensándolo bien si lo soy, para continuar creo que ahora hasta le agrada que le diga cachorro o algo referente a sus rasgos caninos, y para terminar siempre trata de disculpar cualquier actitud mía paro con sus amiguillos.  
  
En fin, no se como le voy a hacer, aunque es un tanto obvio que no lo voy a invitar a tomar el té, y lo peor es que no se si me voy a poder contener, contener esas endemoniadas ganas de probar esos labios, de tocar su blanca y tersa piel, de acariciar esos cabellos dorados y de decirle que me he enamorado de él, de cada uno de sus movimientos, de cada frase que sale de esos apetitosos labios que a cada momento me llaman, me retan a probarlos. Se que suena estúpido, pero esa es la estúpida verdad, además de que espero que le guste su regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
Ahora que pensándolo bien, hay una cuestion, una pregunta que ronda por mi mente, ¿vendrá?, lo pienso, por que puede tener miedo a ser rechazado por mi parte, lo digo a razón de que nunca he sido la mejor persona con él, pero si no viene, al contrario de lo que pienso el rechazado voy a ser yo.  
Esperen, justamente a está hora tengo que ir por el regalo de mi cachorro al a joyería, mandaría a alguien por el, pero prefiero salir cuanto antes de aquí, por que tanta emoción contenida no me deja tranquilo.  
  
Llamo a mi secretaria para cancelar las citas que tenia para hoy y para que llame al chofer.  
Subo al auto , llegamos bajo a recogerla, y directo a la casa, llego. Ahhh, que alegría estar en casa, veo el reloj: las 6:30, todavía tengo algo de tiempo, creo que prepararé la introducción a mi nuevo proyecto.  
  
Luego de un momento, aparece un empleado :  
  
Empleado: Disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero ya llegó su invitado.  
Kaiba: Dejenlo pasar, ahora retírese.  
  
Sin más, Kaiba apagó su lap top, y bajó a la sala de estar, como siempre seguro de si mismo, o almenos eso reflejaba su semblante y sus movimientos firmes.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, y quiero pedirles una disculpa por que tardé muchísimo en actualizar, pero con eso de que mi papá me quitó el internet, segunél porque solo me la paso viendo tonterías, pero bueno, le agradezco a:  
  
Selene Sumeragi: pues, gracias por el rewiew, ojalá te guste este capi, lamento la tardanza, y que chido que te gustó como puse a Joey, se me hade divertido, te espero en el siguiente capi con otro rewiew )  
  
mai-tachikawa: gracias por detenerte, y que buena onda el que tmb te haya gustado la manera e que puse a Joey, algo así como un chavo banda, gracias, y sobre quien se muere, pues, todavía no lo decido, pero vas a saberlo como el el capi 4 o 5, gracias y cuidate.  
  
Guerrera lunar: pues que te puedo decir, eso de yugi, , bueno, esta bien que sea buena onda y que hasta paresca borrego a medio morir, pero algún día se tiene que desesperar, y que mejor que ese, gracias po leer mi fic, y espero que lo sigas haciendo, y si yami va a hacer su aparicion, pero mas adelante. 


	3. Esperandote

Yugi es pertenencia de k Takahashi y pues no me pertenece, ya que si fuera mio seria rica y poderosa y no tendrìa porque escribir aquì mi fanfiction sino que lo publicaria...jeje, creo que me emocionè, udes saben, bueno al fic

POV DE JOEY

bien, aqui estoy caminando rumbo a su mansiòn, espero que todo salga bien aunque aùn tengo miedo, y me invade cierto temor espero que el destino no me juegue una mala broma y que èl si estè enamoprado de mi, cielos, ya lleguè, y su mansiòn , no se es tan elegante, no ostentosa pero aùn asì tiene un no se que, que que me importa que la hace diferente a todas la casonas que salen en la televisiòn, valla es tan grande que facil abarca un maldito vecindario.

bien, estoy preparado para lo que ese estùpido niño rico me quiera decir, ahora un tipo que màs bien es gorila me indica que lo siga, que su amo me espera, cielos ese Kaiba se trae bien cortitos a sus empleados que hasta amo le dicen ja ni que estuvieramos en la edad media, solo espero que lleguemos ràpido por que si no creo que me voy a arrepentir y voy a salir corriendo como loco para evitarme la pena de verle e los ojos.

Me lleva, ya llevamos como 20 minutos caminando y la puerta de la entrada se vislumbra lejos aùn y creo que hasta sudado estoy. Cielos creo que hasta arrepentido estoy de haber cancelado a yugi, aunque lo màs seguro es que no quiera saber de mi en una semana....nah, yo creo que andaba buscando un pretexto para deshacerse de mi y asì poder aparearse a gusto con su Yami, uff estoy dias creo que no le ha dado, o no lo ha dejado complacido porque anda de un humor que mta esta como para decirle que ya se case, y que decir de Tris anda como gato en celo atràs de Duke quien se està haciendo el dificil, quien se iba a imaginar que los dos enamorados de mi linda hermana se iban a atraer entre si, ya que bueno porque si que era un fastidio estar cuidando a Serenity de ese par de engendros calenturientos, pero lo peor es la bobalicona de Tea, ya me està hartando cada vez màs, no se como la dejamos que se nos pegue como lapa desde el principio, y todo porque al estùpido de yugi le daba làstima, aunque reconozco que hubiera estado chido tenerla de mascota sexual y coger un rato con ella, ahora està del asco subio como 15 kilos tiene la cara llena de erupciones y con los lentes de fondo de botella que trae se ve definitivamente como para morirse, pero eso todavia es soportable, porque lo que me jode de ella es su inche rollo de "amigos por siempre" cielos hasta un maldito payaso se aburre con su desquiciante discurso, espero que Yugi ya se decida a quitarle esa fantasia que tiene y le diga que si de verdad son amigos que se corte las venas, que tome veneno para ratas, que se amarre una piedra al cuello y se lanze al mar "con eso de que hierba mala nunca muere"para que asì le pueda demostrar su amor fraternal y quitàrnosla de encima de una vez por todas.

Ay que bien, hasta que por fin llegamos, lo bueno que ya se me quitaron un poco los nervios que traia puestos, bien hermoso castaño ojiazul, aquì va Joseph Wheeler-dijo con una pose triunfal a la que solo le faltaba mùsica de fondo.

POV de Kaiba

Iba caminando rumbo a la estancia de la sala-Esto es genial, hasta que por fin se me hizo invitar al cachorro para tener una velada romàntica con èl-se detuvo a escucharse decir esas palabras tan extrañas en su vocavulario-vaya que "genial" "se me hizo" y "velada romantica" no estaban en mi lèxico ayer, Ay cachorro hermoso, ya ves lo que me haces decir, lo que provocas-dijo refiriendose a su "hermosa" imagen mental (A joey esperandolo en un oasis con escasa vestimenta extendiendole los brazos) y con una sonrisa lùgubre adornando sus finas facciones siguiò su marcha.

Al llegar a la estancia descubriò que su canino dorado aùn se encontraba a pocos metros de la entrada asì que decidiò tomarse un trago a la salud de su cachorro (seh como no, seto borracho) y fue a buscar algo a la gabeta del librero-Brandy...no, champaña...no, Vodka...no, ¿pulque, aguardiente?¿quièn demonios ha estado metiendo mano aquì? vino... no muy suave, esperen ¿que es esta botellita?-dijo tomando una botella de tequila- mmm Tequila 150 años (con eso de las demandas) me pregunto que sabor tendrà-dijo destapando la botella dispuesto a beber su contenido directo de ella, le diò un gran trago sin saber siquiera en lo que estaba ingiriendo, y bueno, en resumen el recuento de los daños daba paso a una garganta casi ardiendo por el gran contenido de alcohol de esa bebida y a un Seto con una tonalidad en su cara muy similar al color de sus ojos, y hablando de sus ojos estos estaban cerrados y tan apretados que ya dolia aunque bueno eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentia ahora en su hermosa garganta, hubiera gritado, pero su orgullo le impidio hacer que todos se enteraran que el gran Seto Kaiba no sabia tomar tequila, poco a poco se le fue pasando el ardor y puies como raramente le habia gustado esa bebida decidiò seguir tomando en pequeñas cantidades claro està hasta que casi se termina el contenido de esa deliciosa bebida. Derepente dejò de injerirla ya que sentia una mirada y tal como pensaba era su tan ansiado y deseado cachorro.

POV normal

Joey despues de terminar su pose triunfal se dedicò a caminar por el paqueño pasillo para encontrarse a un empresario totalmente ebrio, èl no esperaba ese tipo de recibimiento, pero esto le favorecia pues asì al Ceo le seria màs fàcil expresar sus sentimientos. Hubo un momento de silencio, Kaiba se parò, y bueno, con la cara un poco sonrojada vio al objeto de su lujuria parado frente a èl sosteniendole una mirada, como nadie nunca lo habia hecho, en la que no se reflejaba burla ni desafio sino una mezcla de amor, deseo y hasta un dejo de lujiria...

continuarà...

Tazas de cafè: 7

Cigarrillos en el cenicero: 2

hora exacta: 22:49 pm

observaciòn: Ya notaron que antes la secciòn de Yugi en español en tenia 25 paginas y ahora 24

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero tambien que no me manden a azotar por la tardanza pero la verdad es que no habia tenido tiempo para actualizar, les agradezco sus r/r del capi anterior y lamento no poder contestarles, pero prometo hacerlo en el pròximo capi

Bueno, crìticas, jitomatazos, halagos(lo dudo pero bue) dinero(si como no), insultos podrian mandarlo en un review, su opinion es importante, me da ànimos )


	4. La ansiada noche de pasion

Hola despues de 20 mil años aqui estoy con promesas de un futuro diferente, de un cambio, de una actualizacion más pronta... espero que me perdonen por la tardanza pero con eso de que ni siquiera habia entrado a esta gloriosa paja en mucho tiempo hasta que subi este capi... en fin pasemos a cosas mas importantes como lo son los reviews que han sido de mucha ayuda, bien empecemos por agradecer a todos los reviews del capi 2

Kida Luna: Que super que te guste la manera en que pongo los POV´s espero conseguir de nuevo la imaginacion para que me salgan similares, por otro lado pues se que me vas a matar por esto pero aún no se si será una exclava, una foto porno de seto enmarcada en oro o un collar como tu dices...Neh, eso ya lo veras en este capi, gracis y sigueme enviando tus preciados reviews

Selene Sumeragui: Mira linda, de que si va a haber Yaoi lo va a haber, asi que no desesperes y espero que disfrutes este capi tanto como yo

Pilikita y kororito: Espero no estes encabr.. por que no he actualizado pronto pero te prometo hacerlo mas seguido...grax por el review

Elian: Espero que te guste tambien este capitulo, es algo modesto pero el esfuerzo de hace.

Ahora los Reviews de capi 3

Subaru Sakurazuka: Grax por detenerte a dejar el review espero que te agrade el capi 4

Mary-Ikite: Creo que ambas compartimos ese sentimiento hacia tea, y pues con todo el dolor de mi corazon (si como no!)la voy a hacer sufrir un poquito, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic

--------------

Capitulo 4 La ansiada noche de Pasión

Al estar frente a frente lo unico que hizo Kaiba fue entregarle una cajita drecorada con 1 liston y después solo lo invito a su alcoba y no sabia que decir, puesto que su sola presencia lo empezó a poner de nervios como nunca en toda su vida, asi que este último dio el primer paso para acercarse mas al chico ojiazul, abrazarlo y darle las gracias en un susurro que dejo helado al castaño y a pesar de su borrachera con el tequila dio como respuesta un "no es nada"

POV de SETO

Por todos los dioses, mi cachorro se ve hermoso, y delicioso; aún no se como no le he saltado encima para al fin poder probar esa delicada piel blanca que me recuerda a un ...

... vaso de leche, demonios kaiba no es momento de pensar en comer, bueno tal ves si ). En fin creo que ahora soy lo mas parecido a un tonto, por Ra, no puedo ni moverme, nunca me habia sentido asi, como describir esta sensación que me provoca, es como cosquillitas en el estomago, o como le llaman los demás "mariposas en el estomago", bah, tal vez solo sea la acidez que me produjeron los tragos.

Pero que rayos mi inu empieza a moverse, talvez ya se canso de que este aquí parado sin hacer ni decir nada¡¡¡¡no te vayas, un momento mi amado solo me abraza y me da las gracias, " no es nada" alcanzo a responder, y se queda como adherido a mi. Me encanta sentir su respiración en mi cuello, es una sensación tal placentera que me encantaria quedarme asi todo el tiempo, pero tengo que hacer mi "ardua" tarea, y llevarlo a sentir el verdadero placer hasta hacerlo gritar... definitivamento hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que llego a decir, parece que el alcohol esta haciendo bien su tarea deshinibiendome.

POV de JOEY

Cielos, creo que la vida me ha premiado justo con este momento, el tenerlo frente a mi y correspondiéndome en este sentimiento tan grande y hermoso que ni yo puedo definir...Demonios con todo esto ya me estoy poniendo cusrsi, debo oirme patético, pero el verlo ahí parado como un ¡tonto sin saber que hacer o decir, es algo gracioso pero creo que sus traguitos le mataron algunas neuronas, pero yo no quiero estar asi toda la noche asi que decido darle un inocente abrazo que espero que despierte alguna reaccion en mi lindo amor...

Alcanzo a emitir un gracias recargándome en su cuello, aspirando un aroma que me hace sentir en el mismo paraíso, aunque en realidad ya voy para alla .

POV NORMAL

Despues de esa pequeña conversación nuestro CEO empezó un juego que los llevaría a tener la mejor noche de pasión de toda su vida, mordiendo ligeramente su cuello y dando pequeños pasos para hasta llegar a su cama y empujar con un poco de violencia al chico rubio se deshizo con habilidad de su estorbosa gabán y se arrojo sobre Joey posesionándose de sus labios, sin perder el tiempo el rubio comenzó a desvestirse dejándole al CEO apreciar su blanca y sedosa piel, al mismo tiempo que joey empezo a arrancarle la camisa y a desabotonarle los pantalones al ojiazul mientras que este ùltimo

le bañaba el cuerpo del rubio con su lengua. Cuando toda la ropa estuvo esparcida por el piso Joey se poso encima de kaiba y le indico que se sentara para poder asi empezar con esa faena que tanto deseaba, el pelirrubio quiso torturar al castaño un poco y empezo a besar los muslos dando pequeños lenguetazos cerca de la hombria del chico cerciorándose de que su cabello rozara tambien ocasionalmente su miembro palpitante, hasta que el CEO no pudo mas y exclamo a gritos: "Vamos... ¿Qué esperas nene?... Métela en tu boquita." Joey sonrio morbosamente y se lo llevo a la boca disfrutando de el sexo de su amante con la dedicación y devoción que se merece, los ruidos que generaba al realizar aquel acto sumado a su aroma varonil que desprendían, le produjo una exitacion sin igual.

EL presidente de KaibaCorp solo atinaba a jadear y a apretar las sabanas de su mullida cama. En pocos segundos kaiba se descargo en aquella boca que le proporcionaba tantos placeres nuevos y desconocidos para èl hasta ese momento. Con el sabor del castaño, joey se irguió quedando a la altura del CEO para adueñarse de la boca de su compañero de "juego" besándola tiernamente. Despues de esto los dos se acomodaron el la cama del castaño sin más preámbulos se estiro para tomar un tarro de lubricante, ya que estaba que no aguantaba, embetuno sus dedos y fue introduciéndolo uno a uno , cuando creyó que estaba listo introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Joey y Lentamente comenzó el ritual de meter y sacar... La retiraba en su totalidad para luego ir introduciéndolo de nuevo, el pelirubio no reprimió los gritos ni los gemidos que acompañaban el placentero vaivén del castaño , ya que a la vez su miembro estaba siendo estimulado por el CEO, quien lo frotaba con cada subida y con cada bajada, provocándole en poco tiempo el orgasmo inevitable, ensuciando el vientre de Joey. Aquel extraño calor, no supo porque, pero lo excito locamente, obligándolo a terminar dentro de su primer y unico amor, muy a su pesar, pues quería seguir y seguir y seguir... No parar nunca... No detenerse... ya que para èl era sublime estar allí adentro, era tan cálido, tan placentero y exitante.  
Acostó al exhausto ojimiel en la cama y comenzó a besarle apasionadamente a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Esa fue la mejor noche de su vida, no solamente por experimentar el placer que el sexo les produjo, sino porque se amaban desde el fondo de su alma de la manera mas pura que cualquier ser humano en la tierra.

---

A La Mañana Siguiente Joey empezo a despertarse creyendo que era domingo y que habia tenido un sueño humedo como las otras tantas noches, pero para su sorpresa todo habia sido real y eso era confirmado por el simple hecho de despertar desnudo en una cama mullida y pues dudaba que esa punsadita en el trasero fuera una fantasia, asi que se quedo descansado, y pues ya se excusaría con su jefe y le pediria a su padre que le firmara un permiso sobornándolo con un poco de dinero que sacaria del banco mas tarde; por lo mientras disfrutaria del momento y de su excitante, exotica y fantastica realidad.

El chico rubio se quedo junto a su amante acariciando su sedoso cabello, contemplando cada una de sus facciones y aspirando ese ambiente con el olor del sexo aun latente de la noche anterior. Minutos más tarde el apuesto chico ojiazul despertaba de ese candente sueño que haria realidad despues.

Kaiba: Buenos dias cachorro-dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios-.

Joey: Buenos dias amor- fue lo que dio por respuesta- sabes siempre soñé con lo que hicimos anoche y me gustaria repetirlo, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo, pero no te vayas a enojar, ni decir que te presiono.

Kaiba: que ocurre bebé?-pregunto dándole pequeños mordiscos en su cuello (parece que alguien no quedo satisfecho P)

Joey: Pues es que , bueno lo de anoche fue genial, pero me gustaria saber que no solo fue sexo ocasional sino que tambien significo algo para ti y que tampoco fue algo ocacionado por el alcohol

Kaiba: ay¡ por algo dicen que los rubios son unos tontos.-exclamo burlon.

Joey: Genial ya tengo la respuesta, no necesito saber más-dijo al momento que empezaba a levantarse para vestirse-.

Kaiba:-tomandolo del brazo para evitar su huida- no bobo, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que a pesar de lo dde anoche no te convenzas de que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, yo jamás jugaria con los sentimientos de una persona tan especial para mi.

Joey: Eso es verdad Kaiba?-al ver que el otro asentia se aventó sobre él abrazandolo-, sabia que tu eras la persona más especial.

Kaiba: calmado bebé, pero me gustaria que me prometieras algo.

Joey: lo que quieras amor

Kaiba: promete que no se lo contarás a nadie, no me gustaria tener a los medios afuera de las instalaciones de mi compañía todo el dia

Joey: Lo prometo, por cierto no me gustaria arruinar este momento pero debemos ir a la escuela

Kaiba: Tienes razón, quieres usar mi baño o prefieres ir a tu casa?

Joey: me gustaria pasar a mi casa antes de la escuela para cambiarme, y lo bueno es que tenemos clase hasta las 11:00-dicho esto se vistio y se despidio del CEO con un ardiente beso- te veo mañana

Kaiba¿ y por qué no esta noche?

Joey: lo que pasa es que Marik me preparó una de nuestras acostumbradas noches de hombres y pues le prometi ir, en fin, debo irme amor.

Kaiba: Bien, pero me lo tendrás que recompensar mañana- solo espero vivir lo suficiente como para hacerte feliz cachorro. En fin, debo arreglarme para la escuela

Ya en la noche Joey se encontraba con Yugi, Ryou y Tristan con su cara de idiota, asi que este ultimo empezó a cuestionar al inu...

Yugi: Bien mi querido Joey ¿Por qué carajo tienes esa pinche carota? Por Ra, dudo que un dia libre sea un motivo para estar asi como un idiota , OTRA VEZ; y mira si no me hubieras desesperado con esa actitud de que el mundo es color de rosa no te estaria preguntando, asi que empieza a ladrar antes de que te golpee mi tierno amigo-decia con desesperación, porque últimamente no le habia ido muy bien, imagínense a principio de semana una pandilla lo golpeo de camino a casa, al dia siguiente aposto su preciada baraja en un juego de soccer que según él era seguro y que al final resulto perdiendo y a media semana cancelo toda una fiesta para muchas personas porque su mejor amigo fingio olvidar su cumpleaños y se fue a la basura todo lo que invirtió y para acabarla de amolar ese amigo que lo hizo cancelar todo lo que habia preparado no le contaba la causa de su repentina alegria y eso si que lo fastidiaba-.

Joey:Hey amigo, no te aceleres, lo que pasa es que por fin papá acepto que tenia un problema con el alcohol hoy en la mañana y pues vas a decir que soy un tonto, pero eso me hace sentir orgulloso de él "Uy solo espero que de verdad se trague esta y que se le baje el enojo un poquito"-penso ya que le habia prometido a su ahora amante mantener esto en secreto-.

Yugi: "Si claro y yo aún creo en la cigüeña"-penso con enojo ya que pensaba que joey le restaba importancia a su amistad y a su confianza-.

Tristan: De verdad viejo, eso es genial...digo creo que es lo mejor que has recibido de él en mucho tiempo, solo espero que te cumpla ya que te lo mereces por todo lo que le has tenido que soportarle

Ryou: Vamos Tris, no hables asi del papá del rubio, seguro que lo dice de verdad, en fin ya cállense que ya va a empezar Saint Seiya-dijo encendiendo el televisor para calmar un poco las cosas-por cierto Yugi, a que hora dijeron que regresarian Yami, Marik, Malik y mi kura-

Yugi: Creo que dijeron que iban a llegar a las 10-dijo con molestia

Joey: Uy si, mi Kura mi Kura yo pienso que a alguien ya se le subio lo cursi hoy

Tris: Ya calmado, ya empezó el programa.

Asi empezaron a ver la dichosa serie japonesa y todo se hubiera quedado tranquilo si al chico arco iris no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer un inocente comentario.

Yugi: Saben a mi me impresiona la fuerte amistad que tiene Seiya con sus amigos yo creo que el que hizo este anime tiene grandes amigos que confian en el y le cuentan sus cosas.

Joey: Pues yo creo que Shun el chico "cadenitas" es muy comprensivo y creo que el autor de este anime tiene un amigo asi que comprende que aunque el quisiera saber sus secretos lo respeta y no le exige explicaciones de cualquier acto que realice

Ryou: Pues yo creo que ya deberían calmarse porque en verdad me estan hartando y no saben como me pongo cuando de verdad me enojo, asi que ahora tu tricolor disculpate con Joey ya que si tiene secretos esta bien, nadie lo va a obligar a confesarlos y disfrutemos esta noche de hombres-en ese momento aparecieron los 4 chicos faltantes-

Marik: Bien llegamos y ya va a empezar la verdadera fiesta dedicada especialmente al inu de la pandilla

Yami:-Dandole un beso a Yugi (quien solo dejó besarse): Hola amor, espero que ya no estes enojado con Joey-dijo creyendo que esa era la causa por la cual no le correspondia el beso-.

Bakura-viendo que el ambiente estaba tenso- por Ra creo que aquí acaban de tener una verdadera batalla campal.

Malik: pero no se preocupen que esto se soluciona al instante con mis pequeñas amigas llamadas Botellas de vino

Tristan: Ahora si se va a poner bueno-gritó destapando una de ellas, y asi comenzó esa noche de juerga-.

Yami: Doy gracias a Ra p'or que el abuelo se haya ido a visitar a su amigo arqueologo.

Ryou: saben, ultimamente he visto a kaiba un poco ido, no se primero crei que tanto trabajo le afecta a largo plazo, pero él ha trabajado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y despues recorde como me puse cuando me enamoré de Bakura asi que creo que está

Marik¿enamorado? Por Ra el solo puede amar a su reflejo

Joey:Eso no es verdad, el es capaz de amar a otros

Yugi¿y tu como sabes eso?-preguntó con malicia

Joey: Pues ehh., el .. este quiere mucho a Mokuba, si eso.

Yami: Pero dudo que pase de ahi

Malik:Si, ese tipo solo parece un iglu, osea hello! no tiene la capacidad de amar a alguien más.

Tristan:Pues yo escuche que le decia al direc que iba a estar faltando por algo de un tratamiento, creo que tiene Leucemia.

Bakura: osea que ese rumor no es solo un rumor

Joey: Como que kaiba tiene leucemia, eso es imposible, no puede ser cierto-decia con angustia reflejada en su rostro-.

Ryou: eso es posible para una persona que esta casi todo el dia expuesto a las ondas que producen todos sus proyectos

Yugi: desde cuando te interesa tanto kaiba y su salud?-exclamaba un poco celoso-"no soy tonto, se que tu y kaiba son pareja, desde cuando? Eso no lo se, pero ya no importa ahora, tu Joey Wheeler serás mio de cualquier manera"-pensaba con cierto enojo-.

Yami: calmado Yugi, creo que todos deberíamos estarlo, somo sus unicos amigos en cierta forma, no lo creen chicos

Joey: "Seto Kaiba enfermo¿por qué no me lo dijo, debo hablar con él mañana mismo"-pensaba con angustia

Bakura: Yo? Amigo de ese egocéntrico egoísta y de todo lo que empiece con "e" jamás

Malik: Bakura tiene razón ese tipo no tiene amigos y si los tiene yo no soy uno de ellos .

Marik Bueno basta ya¡ no organizamos esta pijamada para hablar de ese tipo, hablemos de algo con importancia-y asi siguieron casi todos con su divertida fiesta hasta la madrugada.

Continuara

Bien, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y con ello la pequeña modificación que le hize a la actitud de algunos personajes, y tambien espero que no sean malos a la hora de juzgar mi lemon, ya que para esto soy primeriza y no saben lo mucho que me costo, por otra parte quiero decirles que como aquí en México estan retransmitiendo Saint Seiya se me ocurrio mencionarlos en esta parte ya que mis locuras lo creian conveniente.

En fin, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos en el proximo chapter y no olviden que todos los reviews son bienvenidos.

Kura-chan9


End file.
